enthusiasm
by esspadass
Summary: "Kau sudah memotonya?" tanya Ochako dengan senyum yang ia tahan dan dua jari di sisi kanan wajah. Klik. Klik. "Sudah belum?" teriaknya lagi, kali ini dengan memegang topi jeraminya. Klik. "Bakugo-kun?" Klik. Klik. Klik. [katsuki x ochako au!]


**disclaimer:** boku no hero academia © kouhei horikoshi

bakugou katsuki x uraraka ochako

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfik ini._ _Semua chara di sini punyanya Kouhei Horikoshi-sensei_

* * *

Pipi tembam tanpa cacat selalu menjadi pemandangan pertama yang kornea matanya terima. Menyembul diantara helai-helai rambut yang diterbangkan angin. Topi jerami seharga lima ratus yen nya bergoyang, dengan sigap satu tangan kecil yang terlihat rapuh itu menahan agar tidak tertiup angin sehingga mengharuskannya berlari untuk mengejar.

Katsuki duduk bersila di atas gubuk kayu tua kecil yang diatapnya ditumbuhi tanaman rambat hijau dan sulur-sulurnya menggantung membentuk tirai pendek. Dengan ditemani dua buah botol air mineral serta beberapa bungkus _poteto chips_ berbagai rasa di atas keranjang, lelaki itu menopang dagu dan mendengar suara jepret kamera berulang kali. Sepeda putih dengan karat di beberapa bagian stang berdiri menyandar ke badan pohon yang daunnya mulai berguguran, membisu, bergoyang oleh terpaan angin di penghujung musim panas. Terdapat sumur kecil yang tidak terlalu dalam dengan air bening di dalamnya.

Katsuki menonton Ochako yang berdiri di atas hamparan rumput hijau segar Biei, tidak memedulikan rok nilon berwarna putihnya yang berkibar-kibar. Perhatiannya terpusat pada kamera digital merah muda, memasang muka serius, sering kali tersenyum bangga pada hasil jepretan yang menurutnya sempurna dan memuji dirinya sendiri betapa kemampuan fotografinya sangat menakjubkan. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah cerah ceria berlebihan seperti biasa dan teriakan, menyapa peternak kambing dari kejauhan yang dibalas oleh hal serupa. Sangat berisik dan sok kenal sekali.

Mereka memutuskan pergi berlibur ke Hokkaido untuk beberapa hari, mengunjungi desa yang tenang jauh dari hingar-bingar perkotaan dan suara knalpot kendaraan. Tidak ada temu dengan profesor cerewet jutek, atau lembar-lembar penelitian menyusahkan yang harus direvisi.

Katsuki tatap langit biru yang membentang yang awan-awannya bergerumul di sudut selatan seperti permen kapas yang Ochako beli pada saat mereka berjalan di tengah festival musim panas beberapa minggu kebelakang. Ia tiba-tiba ingat saat dimana ekspresi perempuan itu menahan sakit dari kakinya yang lecet akibat sandal geta yang ia pakai.

Ochako melambaikan tangan, meminta Katsuki untuk memerhatikannya.

"Bakugo-kun, tolong foto aku dengan latar belakang gunung itu ya!" seru Ochako sembari menghampiri Katsuki dan memberikan kamera digitalnya. Katsuki menggeram malas.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan. Pergi cari bantuan yang lain,"

"Hey hey, tidak boleh begitu. Kau terdengar seperti kakek-kakek," Ochako terkikik. Alis Katsuki mengernyit.

"Mau kulempar ke kotoran kambing hah?"

"Ayolaah. Dari tadi kau 'kan cuman diam. Aku ingin meng _upl_ _oad_ nya di instagramz biar kekinian,"

Ochako mencengkeram tangan Katsuki untuk menerima kamera yang ia sodorkan kemudian ia berlari, memberi jarak. Ia berteriak memberi instruksi tanpa memedulikan Katsuki yang memaki mengatai Ochako manusia narsis tidak tahu malu.

"Aku ingin langitnya terbawa—

"—hitung mundur oke?"

"Hamparan rumputnya juga. Agak bawah, hei, Bakugo-kun, agak bawahan sedikit agar aku terlihat tinggi."

"Jangan miring begitu dooong!"

"KAU CEREWET SEKALI GADIS TENGIK! DIAM DI SANA SEKARANG JUGA BIAR KUFOTO BADAN BANTETMU!"

"Heei aku tidak bantet!"

Klik.

"Kau sudah memotonya?" tanya Ochako dengan senyum yang ia tahan dan dua jari di sisi kanan wajah.

Klik. Klik.

"Sudah belum?" teriaknya lagi, kali ini dengan memegang topi jeraminya. Klik.

"Bakugo-kun?" Klik. Klik. Klik.

"Hitung dari satu sampai tiga. Beri aba-aba!"

Klik. Klik. Klik. Suara shutter kamera tidak berhenti. Membentangkan kedua tangan, melompat sambil berteriak, atau membentuk huruf V menggunakan jarinya. Ochako tidak berhenti berekspresi.

"Oke stoppp!"

Ochako berlari dan Katsuki menegakkan badan.

"Mana kulihat?"

Katsuki menatap wajah Ochako agak lama, memerhatikan mukanya yang agak memerah karena terpaan cahaya matahari dan napasnya agak ngos-ngosan karena berlari. Kamera _pink_ itu ia lemparkan dan Ochako sigap menangkap, menggerutu berkata kalau Katsuki miskin hati karena asal lempar benda mati.

Katsuki mengambil makanan mereka dan menaruh asal di atas keranjang sepeda. Ia menapaki rumput hijau dan menyeret sepedanya, menjauh dari gubuk, mendahului Ochako yang masih sibuk mengalungkan kamera ke leher. Katsuki nikmati semilir dan suara gemerisik dedaunan yang bergoyang, menciptakan melodi yang bersinkronsisasi sesuai hembusan angin. Dalam beberapa detik, kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, yang kesalnya ia malah memikirkan perjalanan panjang yang akan ia tempuh esok pagi dan wajah menekuk professor pembimbingnya yang menyebalkan. Teriakan melengking keras dari balik punggungnya, tidak goyah diterbangkan angin.

"Aku 'kan sudah memberimu instruksi kenapa kau meng- _close up_ mukakuuu! Euw jelek sekali oh my god! Kembung seperti babi!"

"Bakugou-kun kau pasti sengaja atau memang kemampuan fotografimu payah sekali!"

"Bagaimana aku mau pamer ke medsos kalau foto-fotonya begini?!"

"Bakugou-kun foto aku sekali lagiii!"

"Hei! Kau dengar aku, rambut duren! Foto ak—argh! Kameranya ma-mati…k-kenapa mati?! H-hei! Jangan mati dulu!"

Katsuki mengambil ponsel di sakunya, mengarahkan dalam bentuk portrait dan menekan tombol, membidik beberapa kali objek berisik yang sedang memencet-mencet tombol kamera pink dengan jari jempol mungilnya. Wajahnya kusut bukan main dan mulutnya tidak berhenti mengoceh, mengatai Katsuki bodoh, memberi kutukan agar dirinya suatu hari kehabisan air saat keramas.

Sudut bibirnya melengkung.

Perjalanan pulangnya tidak akan terlalu menjemukkan.

 **~oOo~**


End file.
